Dragonball XT
by Mirai no Trunks1
Summary: 3 years has passed since Gokou's final departure. The Z heroes discover new enemies with the power to destroy the universe, and last of all, Hope. Old and dead friends return to life. Lastly, a new character changes everything ... R/R.


**************//  
  
**Author's Note:** This is my first DB fanfic, and the beginning's a bit boring ....   
but it explains what happens after Gokou left permanently.   
The story's taken place after GT ... hope you'll enjoy~~   
  
Review/insult/flame... wutever... hehe... just enjoy. ^^  
Um.. and there's some japanese in some of dialogue.   
Dragonball and its characters are copyright Akira Toriyama ...   
I don't own the characters, but this story's mine! So.. *BLEH!*.. ^___~*.. lol   
  
  
More episodes will be added soon!...   
  
  
\\************** 

  
  
  
**

DB XT (Dragon Ball Tour 100)

**   
  
**Prologue**   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"3 years had past since the battle of Li Shenlong." .....  
  
There was peace in the Universe, and our remaining heroes led peaceful lives, each in their separate paths.  
  
Gohan taught advanced physics at the University of Satan City, still living with ChiChi. And Pan had begun junior high.   
  
Vegeta continued to train, knowing ... and expecting the return of Gokou at any given time.   
Dr. Briefs had passed away recently, leaving Bulma the head of the Capsule Corp, which had now successed as the largest mechanical enterprise in the world. And Trunks and Goten were busy studying, and Bra began HS, following Pan.   
  
  
It was a new day at the Kame House.   
Krillin stepped outside in his training uniform and began punching the air. Number 18 suddenly stepped out and flew away.   
  
  
  
And so the simple beginning of a new revolution .................   
  
  
  
**[ - MAJIN SAIYA-JIN SAGA - ]**   
  
_Episode 1 :_ The Return of Piccolo! The Escape from Hell and the Mysterious New Spaceship!   
  
  
*_sound of birds chirping. Peaceful until..._*   
  
  
"HEEEEEY! TRUNKS!!!"   
  
Trunks turned to see Pan racing towards him.   
  
"Trunks! It's my first day of school. Mom's making me go. Can you believe it? I'd rather stay home and train ... this is ridiculous!" she whined, "If Grandpa were here ... he wouldn't make me go. He'd let me train .. - stupid ..."   
  
She angrily began kicking. If so, at Trunks.   
  
"Oops - sorry Trunks ..."   
  
Trunks scratched where Pan had kicked him. He was getting impatient. Suddenly he flew away at a speed far exceeding Pan's.   
Frustrated, Pan landed below on the grassy plains and began to kick and punch at anything she saw.   
  
  


******************************************************************************* 

  
  
  
Trunks wouldn't have normally ditched Pan like that. NO ONE ditched Pan. Pan was a touchy person. But he was late.   
  
He secretly landed and ran inside Orange Star Highschool to begin his last year in HS. Strangely, he didn't see Goten anywhere.   
  
"That idiot ... late again .... he gets slower every year ...." he said.   
  
Just then ...........   
  
***SMAACK!*** (Trunks' head looked like it exploded...)   
  
"HEY! Haha - thought I was late, huh?" Goten laughed like an idiot. Trunks grew a purple lump on his head. He drew a fist at Goten, ready to punch back until ....   
  
"Goten! Trunks!" It was Bura. She held her books in one hand and a large remote on the other. "What are you doing here? Aren't you a JUNIOR??" Goten asked, unaware of Bra's genius yet *simple* brain.   
  
"Don't be so slow, Goten! I skipped three grades, remember? They put me directly here. Plus Mom supplies the scientific equipment for the science department ..." she answered, "I love it here! Oh, and Trunks - Mom said you gotta get into USC this year or she's gonna stop you from training with Dad - .. permanently ..."   
  
Trunks blushed while Goten curiously scratched his head. "I dont' get it Trunks - you're the first in the school ... everyone thinks you'll be valedictorian ..."   
  
"Well ~ Mom isn't on good terms with Mr. Satan ... he owns the school, and --"   
  
"MR. SATAN?!?! HAHA! You're worried about him - you're just wasting your time ... Videl lives with me, remember? And my brother works there ... any one of us can get in, especially you Trunks -"   
  
"Just because Videl lives with you doesn't mean he'll let me in ... I don't think it matters. Anyway, my dad'll blow him up..."   
  
  


******************************************************************************* 

  
  
  
Vegeta trained in the gravity room, at 16 000 g -- his highest ever done.   
  
Veins began to bulge from his arms and he felt as if every oragan in his body wanted to rip open. His heart was pumping steel, not blood.   
  
  
"Kakarotto ... you ... will ................. never......."   
  
He blew up into SSJ4 and increased his training speed.   
  
"When you return .... it's you and me............... we... aren't finished............. even after what you did........... til... we meet again.... you said...."   
  
After the great departure three years ago, Vegeta had learned how to obtain SSJ4 without the power of the moon or his wild transformations. He cold reach that level and remain in it quite simply now. It was all in his mind and blood ..... but in his greed, he tried to go further.   
  
He knew that Kakarot would return, after all, he wasn't dead ...... just away.   
  
".....and I'll be ready........" he smirked.   
  
  


******************************************************************************* 

  
  
  
Gohan put down his glasses and stretched in his seat. He felt strange, a strange power from somewhere east .... he didn't know where, or what.   
  
"It's probably Mr. Buu ... exercising ... ha -! Shucks... it's been awhile since I last saw him..." he thought.   
  
But............ Buu and exercise ....? That was like Vegeta baking cookies.   
  
Just then, the phone rang loudly, disturbing his suspicions.   
  
  
"Hello?"   
  
"Gohan come home NOOOWWW!!" It was ChiChi.. Gohan fell off his chair.   
  
"M-mom...."   
  
"Do you know what time it is??!?!! MIDNIGHT! What the hell are you thinking, leaving your wife sitting alone ... and Pan needs help on her homework! What kind of parent are you?!"   
  
"Uhh .... yea! I'll be there...."   
  
"You damn well better! And bring the groceries on your way...."   
  
Chichi sounded pissed. In a hurry, Gohan grabbed his suitcase and hat, which was too big but he wore anyway.   
  
He sneaked behind a large building and flew to the nearest grocery store.   
  
"! What?! Tssu........... n-no..... can't..... p-possibly......"   
  
Gohan stopped mid-air. IT JUST COULDN'T BE TRUE ...   
  
The power he sensed earlier suddenly increased 100 times. And he felt it coming his way...   
  
Gohan threw off his coat and hat and landed on top the building. He didn't know what to do .... he hadn't trained in three years, it had been too long... and he wasn't ready.   
  
But Gohan was a Saiyan. A saiyan warrior never forgets what was taught to him... whatever valueable was absorbed int he blood, where it remains until his death.   
  
  
"Gohan! Hey! What are you doing up there?!" someone shouted from below. It was Yamcha with a girl he had never seen before.   
Yamcha had aged much since the last time Gohan had seen him, he could notice a few grey hairs and some wrinkles on the once youthful face.   
  
"Yamcha....."   
  
"Yeah! It's me! Long time, eh? Haha... how's Goten? And Videl? I hear Pan's a bit much to handle.... Bulma told me," said Yamcha.   
  
Gohan hesitated before flying down. "You shouldn't be here.... I have to make sure this place is clear.... oh gawd, Yamcha..... get out while you still can!"   
  
"Huh? What's up, Gohan?" Yamcha blindly asked.   
  
"Can't you feel it? That.... amazing.. power...!" cried Gohan.   
  
"What? I can't feel energy as sensitive like you, Gohan... it's been too long since I've last battled...." he replied.   
  
"It's.. oddly familiar.... Yamcha, has Dende finished making the new dragonballs?" Gohan asked.   
  
"No... they're not dragonballs anymore, Gohan.. Dende's trying a new method. The Dragonballs were too difficult to handle.. and they absorb too much evil. Your Dad paid the ultimate price to put them away... at least for another 100 years..."   
  
The girl who was with Yamcha began to whine. "Yamu-chan... I'm getting bored..."   
  
Suddenly Gohan could make out a small ball of light flashing towards them from a distance.   
  
  


******************************************************************************* 

  
  
  
Heavy breathing...   
  
His heart.... felt like it would explode.....   
  
His body flew like a bat out of hell... and the pain.... throbbing through his chest....   
  
Choking on his own blood, he crawled and crawled.... digging his own poisonous nails into his own flesh as he managed to drag his body from the ruins.   
  
It was too late. The evil that lusted after him was overwhelmed with victory... and he.... he, a demi-god of Chikyuu..... was too late.   
  
"N...n..no............."   
  
"You cannot stop me, Namek. You were a fool. Now... you shall pay..."   
  
Thoughts rushed like a sick melody in his head. His defeat against the Saiyans ... his repeated deaths.... his fusion with Kami ...   
  
Then... thoughts he'd never thought before....   
  
A wild-haired boy, who grew up and became a man....   
  
["_Aishiteru Piccolo-saaaan!!_"]   
  
... then the boy's love ....   
  
Piccolo stuttered.   
  
"....fuck......you....." he managed to mutter, half-conscious.   
  
The demon-like figure who stood over his limp body paused, amused.   
  
"I see you have some fight left... mmm.... how wonderful.... Well, then... God of the underworld.... try and stop me now."   
  
He squeezed Piccolo's neck like one would squeeze oranges, until he heard a single 'crack' that satisfied his sadistic pleasures.   
  
"Sick fool. OPEN THE PORTAL!"   
  
  
A spiral ring spitting out balls of tremendous light suddenly appeared out of nowhere. Hell was indeed a magnificant sight.   
  
  


******************************************************************************* 

  
  
  
"What's that?" shouted Gohan.   
  
The immense ball of light showered millions of star-like lights upon the Earth as it broke through the atmosphere, half on fire.   
  
"Y-Yamu...cha......" stuttered the girl.   
  
About 100 miles away, in the mountains over the now-glittering forrest, the ball of light landed with a crash... forming a small mushroom cloud from the explosion.   
  
  
"Do you feel it now?!?!" Gohan angrily shouted.   
  
Yamcha nodded, then flew alongside Gohan towards the crash in haste.   
  
  


******************************************************************************* 

  
  
  
It felt suffocating in the gravity room; Vegeta had increased the gravity back up to 10000, leaving Trunks gasping.   
  
"T-tousan.........." Trunks struggled in pain.   
  
Vegeta took no noticed and exploded into SSJ4.   
  
Trunks shrugged off the pain and grabbed his sword.....   
  
"Tssu.....uu...AHHHHHHH!"   
In anger, Trunks screamed with a few sweat beads falling from his eyes.   
  
He followed his father and exploded into Super Saiyan... into an energy level higher than what he was used to. Vegeta paused shortly, surprised a bit... then managed to form a large ball of ki at his son.   
  
Trunks dodged his father's attack, slicing it into two halves. He increased his power again and attacked Vegeta.   
  
Vegeta smikred, avoiding all of Trunks' punches without breaking a sweat.   
  
The two continued at immense speed, invisible to the naked eye until the lights became blacked out. The gravity suddenly became normal and there was nothing but the noise of the two bodies training.  
Although both of them wanted to stop to see what was going on, they ignored it and continued at a much faster rhythm.   
  
It continued until Vegeta threw a heavy punch at Trunks' gut, and flung him down with a roundhouse kick.   
  
"You call yourself a saiyan?! You lost your focus when the lights went out.... from now on we'll train in the dark!"   
  
This made Trunks furious.   
  
"I....I......" he stuttered, "**I AM A SAIYAAAAN!!!**"   
  
He lunged forward in demonic anger until he bursted into SSJ 2. Sensing his father's energy, he managed a blow to Vegeta's face, but was quickly thrown to the ground by another punch from Vegeta.   
  
Just as Trunks flew back in the air (which didn't even take a second), Bulma thrusted open the door, exposing the two saiyans to fresh light.   
  
"Vegeta! Come quick ... you too Trunks!" she shouted.   
  
  
  
  
Vegeta and Trunks remained at their SSJ levels, their training wasn't complete.   
  
"There's something wrong with the power.. and I'm detecting something strange on my computer radar..." she said.   
  
The two saiyans noticed right away. It was immense, causing the Capsule Corp's power generator to blow.   
  
Bura entered the room, sensing something odd herself. "Hey, what's everyone doing here ... What's going on?"   
  
She was ignored.   
  
The rest were too focussed on the radar, which measured the amount of energy emitted from the strange source.. which seemed like a ball of energy itself.   
  
Suddenly something exploded inside the computer. Sparks of electricity crackled from the wires and smoke.   
  
"Ah shit!" shouted Bulma.   
  
Vegeta grunted and left the house, followed by Trunks. They headed to the source, to see what was going on.... exactly what was this thing?!   
  
  


******************************************************************************* 

  
  
  
"Krillin! You sense that..." asked 18. She stopped brushing Marron's hair.   
  
Krillin was with the old, but still alive Muten Roshi as he nodded. "Something's wrong...." he said.   
  
"Well. Don't just sit there. Go out and see what it is," replied 18. Marron stood up questioningly.   
  
Krillin began glaring.... he could sense Vegeta's enormous energy.. he noticed how it grew exceedingly since the last time they've seen each other.   
  
"Marron, you stay home. We'll be back in awhile," said Krillin.   
  
"Dad... I wanna go too... I _never_ get to go!" Marron whined.   
  
"Ugh!" 18 groaned. She grabbed Marron's arm and flew off, followed by Krillin.   
  
  


******************************************************************************* 

  
  
  
Gohan and Yamucha landed with a thud. The pieces of dirt and dust clouding the area dirtied Gohan's new suit, and Yamucha's designer outfit.   
  
"What... wha is it?" said Yamucha.   
  
The smoke and dust began to clear, revealing a round, glassy space craft, similar to the one Raditz arrived on, but much different in terms of size.   
  
  
They waited in suspense to make out what was inside...   
  
The small sparks that crackled arond the spaceship got larger, and something exploded with a loud bang. Then the extreme energy level died down immediately, until it was barely sensed.   
  
Smoke piled from the crater. The two fighters cautiously made their way closer, stepping into the large hole in the ground.   
  
"Gohan!" someone shouted. It was Trunks.   
  
Vegeta was glowing in his SSJ4 form, his aura of energy blew off much of the smoke around them.   
  
"So is this the problem?" he asked arrogantly.   
  
  
The four approached the round orb and waited as the front doors slowly opened.   
  
  


******************************************************************************* 

  
  
  
Deserted and alone, hell was running amok with unconscious villains.... either bleeding excessively or crying in pain.   
  
"..that... _Brolli..._ uhggg..."   
  
Frieza gurgled in his own blood, "...fuck those saiyans......."   
  
  
  


******************************************************************************* 

  
  
  
Piccolo breathed aggressively. He was dead, and he couldn't die again ....   
  
He had to warn the rest of the Z fighters. But this time, they were without Gokou. The world was doomed once more, this time permanently.   
  
"....Son Gokou...... forgive... me...." he grimaced.   
  
Memories of his past began to rush through his head again, this time more passionately. They stabbed his mind like needles, torturing him, making him lustfully pine for life.   
  
  
["_Aiishiteru Piccolo-saaaaaan!_"]   
  
Gohan's childish voice echoed in his head.   
  
["_It takes courage to sacrifice yourself.... you were our last hope._"]   
  
As long as any form of life existed, there was hope to make it exist.   
  
Piccolo regenerated his missing arm; the missing limb splurted from his shoulder with green slime.   
  
The demi-god reopened the portal back to Earth, he felt like his old self again, and with furious determination, he blasted the portal shut after himself.   
  
  
  
  
  
**Next on Dragonball XT:** Piccolo, back from death after many yeras, is released from Hell and is allowed one last chance to warn our Z fighters!   
And the mysterious new space pod ... what is it? Who's inside? Find out more on the next _Dragonball XT_ ...   
  
  
  


* * *

.. more to come... please review!   
  
  
  



End file.
